Synchronization
by grauschwinge
Summary: A seraph and a cherub finally surrender to their emotions.
1. Volume 05: Chapter 1

The Inorganic Angel sat atop the coffin while cables curled around his wrist and his fingers as if holding his hand, the tips nudging his skin.

"Precious Katan..."

Instinctively, the being inside the coffin stirred, yet Katan shivered when Rosiel reached out to him. The Inorganic Angel, however, showed no trace of repulsion or fear.

"My baby..."

Even though the cherub's body, covered in cables, still resembled the seraph's original form, Rosiel was relieved that Katan was reacting to him at last. Cables grew from the Inorganic Angel's body and slithered into the coffin to beckon, luring the cherub closer to the seraph, who smiled.

Katan was conscious enough to know that his body had been gravely injured, but he willed himself not to flinch. Rosiel's touch, feared and desired, felt cool and soothing against his writhing body. He wanted to speak to his lord, but his voice was reduced to a harsh growl.

"Rosiel... Lord... Rosiel..."

"My poor boy... Do you need a nap? You've had a lot to eat..."

In the dark chamber, Rosiel thought that he saw Katan's curious, bright gaze through the cracked lid of the coffin. No matter how rough the skin beneath his fingers and at the tips of his own cables felt, his child was anything but a monster. He was beautiful.

When Rosiel stood up and turned away, his cables floating around him, Katan released him at once. He struggled to move his arms and his claw-like fingers, craving the Inorganic Angel's company. He wanted to scream, but nothing more than a hoarse whisper escaped his throat, not even when the lid of the coffin was suddenly lifted.

"Hush now, my baby... I'm right here, Katan..."

The seraph climbed into the nest of cables, and his fingers caressed the first traces of hair, downy and pale on the calloused, discolored scalp, while his legs settled on either side of the cherub's body. Rosiel leaned over Katan so that he felt his breath, hot and sweet, followed by the touch of his quivering lips. Rosiel's kiss was gentle, and his tongue probed Katan's mouth carefully.

The sweetness the cherub tasted was far more delectable than the flesh of the angels he had previously devoured, but he kept his surging hunger in check just enough to refrain from biting the seraph. His hands clawed at his lord's garments, and the Inorganic Angel reached under his high-collared, long-sleeved tunic to loosen the fabric covering his thighs. Katan did not dare to touch Rosiel until his cables guided their counterparts, and they caressed his upper arms, his chest, his waist, his hips and his thighs with tentative squeezes.

Katan held Rosiel tightly, and the Inorganic Angel leaned down for another kiss, his hair cascading like a veil. The sensation of skin sliding against flesh and cables made Katan gasp for air, and he inhaled the seraph's stifling scent. Hearing Rosiel's quiet moans so close to himself, the cherub had to fight the desire to sink his teeth into the soft skin, but the droplets falling on his face startled him.

The seraph could not keep his tears from falling, and he felt unable to breathe, yet he tightened his grip on the the cherub, their cables entwining. Katan was finally responding, but Rosiel could not overcome his fear of losing him. Katan had been right when he had reached out to cup Rosiel's face, tears in his own eyes, concerned even as he was dying. The Inorganic Angel needed him.

The sweetness mingled with tears, and Katan let his lips caress Rosiel's face as gently as his twitching muscles allowed. The cherub's body was quaking with pain and longing while the seraph kept rocking against him, pressing their chests and stomachs together. The friction between them was enough to threaten Katan's self control, but he merely kissed Rosiel's throat.

The cables were clinging to their bodies, both the wrecked one that the seraph adored as his holy creation and the immaculate surface that he loathed as a mere imitation of beauty. Sensing his insecurity, the cherub wanted desperately to reassure him, but he could only gasp his name.

Katan eagerly accepted Rosiel's kisses, swallowing his tears and his moans when neither of them could breathe, until Rosiel's grip suddenly tightened, and he collapsed against Katan's chest, shielding their bodies with his wings as he cradled his child.

Beginning to lose consciousness, Katan shuddered, for Rosiel's presence never failed to evoke dread and adoration. The seraph readjusted his clothing, then climbed out of the coffin. A few of the cables were still connected, electricity passing between them, and Rosiel leaned over Katan to kiss his mouth.

"Lord... Rosiel... Rosiel..."

The cherub's whisper sounded like a heartfelt prayer, and the Inorganic Angel was unable to suppress a wistful smile. He lowered the lid of the coffin, but he still felt wires brushing against his hair and his fingers.

"You're such a good boy, Katan... Sleep now. For your next meal, I will bring you young, tender flesh..."

The whispers became even fainter. Heaving a sigh, the Inorganic Angel gazed at the coffin.

"Sweet dreams, Katan..."

The Inorganic Angel was smiling, but he was struggling to breathe once again. Cables were wrapped around his torso. He had folded his wings, but the cables continued to hold him in his child's embrace.


	2. Volume 14: Chapter 2

The Inorganic Angel chuckled as he knelt atop the roses, surrounded by candles. His fingers were buried in the pile of thorns, but he moved so deliberately that his skin was not marred. His hair hung over his right shoulder in a thick braid, while a few strands brushed the sides of his face, but his smile was clearly visible.

"Mischief again, Lord Rosiel?"

During Katan's childhood, before the war, Rosiel had never been so devious. When he looked up at his servant, he appeared genuinely amused by toying with the prime minister, who acted as though he posed a threat to the ancient, three-winged one.

"Disreputable, Katan! I am merely showing the White Angel a nostalgic dream."

"About the investigation from before, about the woman named Lailah..."

"Ah, enough of that. Because it was shown to me just now... No wonder he can't stand the sight of me."

Rosiel's fingers curled around a long-stemmed rose, his nails plucking the petals, while Katan held the tablet containing his research at his side and awaited further instructions.

The Inorganic Angel rose languidly, and his smile widened, for the cherub maintained eye contact instead of looking down, at the seraph's unclothed legs and barely covered thighs. When his lord drew him close to himself, Katan did not resist, accepting the demanding touch of Rosiel's mouth.

In spite of his confident demeanor, the Inorganic Angel was tense. His sister's reincarnation had not only entered Heaven but also destroyed its high-security prison. The angel in charge had perished. He had been among Rosiel's followers, but Katan was his only confidant.

The candlelight was making Rosiel's hair shimmer, and he clung to the uniformed one. Towering over his delicate lord, Katan bowed his head as the Inorganic Angel pulled his tie loose from his coat. When Rosiel held the long strip of dark silk, smiling seductively, Katan could feel his face heat up. The tablet clattered on the floor, but he did not flinch. The seraph kissed the cherub again and made him part his lips, while his fingertips unclasped his belt and began to unbutton his coat.

With a swift movement of his wings, the Inorganic Angel extinguished the flames and scattered the remains of the roses, allowing Katan a glimpse of Rosiel's gleaming feathers before they vanished. The seraph sighed when the cherub's fingertips brushed his hair, which was faintly luminous even when it was no longer gilded by candlelight, as reverently as if the crystalline curls could break.

The Inorganic Angel pushed more and more fabric aside, leaning down to grace the revealed skin with kisses. To the trembling cherub, the seraph's touch seemed like an act of mercy.

"Lord... Rosiel..."

Katan's innocence was intoxicating. Rosiel could never taint him.

"Be a good boy for me now, Katan..."

The seraph's words were heated whispers against the cherub's neck as the Inorganic Angel pulled his servant to the floor, where the pair settled amid the circle of candles. Rosiel straddled Katan's thighs, sharp nails digging into his servant's skin even through his clothing.

Although Rosiel's garment obscured the merging of their bodies, Katan stared at his lord, awed because he was the one being granted such blessings.

The seraph groaned through clenched teeth, but his lips curled into a smile as he exhaled slowly, relishing how the cherub was becoming part of him completely. Rosiel's cells had conquered Katan's body, while Katan could always hear Rosiel calling out to him, and the Inorganic Angel surrendered to his desire to connect them even more tightly.

Rosiel needed Katan's comfort, which the cherub was more than willing to give, but he could not feel entitled to the seraph's emotions. Even while he was dazed by his lord's closeness, he did not inflict his own desire on him, for Katan wanted to reassure and console Rosiel more than anything.

He was desired. He was loved. He was adored. Beautiful. Loving. Holy.

Words were meaningless as lips and fingertips kept caressing, and Katan's hands finally settled on Rosiel's back, just above the hem of his garment. Even though he knew that the Inorganic Angel was expected at another conference, Katan wanted to keep Rosiel by his side, as if the outside world did not exist. His lord heaved a sigh, then uttered another enticing chuckle after a moment of stillness.

"Now, shall we go and watch the White Angel turning pale...?"

When the seraph rose, the petals and the thorns were strewn across the floor around the cherub.


End file.
